Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe is one of the Charmed Ones. She was the one that first found the Book of Shadows and unknowingly cast the spell to release their powers. On the Show Phoebe Halliwell is the youngest daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She has the power to see the future through premonitions and sometimes the past along with the additional powers of levitating and empathy. Along with her sisters, Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews, she is one of the Charmed Ones. Since the death of her oldest sister, Prue Halliwell, she has been in the uncomfortable position of playing peacemaker between Piper and Paige, a job formally held by Piper who kept the peace between Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe has been married three times. Her first marriage to half human, half demon Cole Turner, ended in divorce shortly after the first time she and her sisters vanquished him. They had no living children together as their only offspring, presumed to be a boy, was killed when the Seer who had stolen him tried to use too much of his powers. According to the Seer, he was never really Phoebe and Cole's child to begin with, always hers. Phoebe's second marriage, to fully human Dex Lawson, was the result of a spell cast by Paige's charge, Billie Jenkins. On top of that, Dex didn't know he had married Phoebe as she was disguised as Julie Bennett at the time. That marriage was annulled. Phoebe's third and final marriage was to a cupid called Coop. They were married by an Angel of Destiny. According to Phoebe, they concieved their firstborn, a daughter named Prudence Johnna "PJ" Halliwell, on their honeymoon. They celebrated their first anniversary in Morality Bites Back. In the Comics The Sourcebook "I spent much of my life searching for my place in the world. After a brief time in New York, I return home to the strained relationship with my sister, Prue. Ever the impetuous one, I proudly take the blame for chanting the incantation that activated the power of The Charmed Ones. With the help of our magical sisterhood, Prue and I healed out rift before her tragic death. My journey for self discovery continued as I finished college and eventurally found my passion, stumbling into a career writing an advice column for The Bay Mirror. My primary active power is premonition, with the ability to see into the future as well as the past. For a time I also possessed the powers of levitation and empathy, but my active magic was stripped from me when I exploited them for personal gain. Premonition was the first of my gifts to return, which along with my natural spell-writing talent, still makes me a powerful force for good. I have had two great loves in my life beginning with the half-human, Cole Turner. Cole was torn in two by his demon half, Belthazor, when we met. Though he escaped Belthazor's grasp, our relationship ended in tragedy when he could not overcome the darkness still within him." 'Year One' Phoebe returned from New York where she had tried and failed to reunite with her father. Her reunion with Prue did not go well, but it was partially set aside when she followed directions from the spirit board that led her to the Book of Shadows in the attic. She unlocked their powers which allowed them to access the power of three and utilize the fact that they were Charmed. 'Year Two' One of the most painful lessons the sisters learned was when they went forward in time to see a potential future in which Phoebe's death was the consequence of making the wrong choices. It was also the beginning of Phoebe learning to open her heart to love when she helped a cupid. 'Year Three' Phoebe's powers expanded to levitation shortly after meeting Cole. Their relationship tumultuous at best as they also try to figure out if Cole was good or evil. With Cole at her side she tried to make a deal to protect her sisters, but while it saved Piper it ultimately lead to Prue's death. 'Year Four' Phoebe's relationship with Cole continued to the point where he asked her to marry him, but before they could marry he was possessed by the Source. The Source with a little help from the Seer desided to go through with the marriage and Phoebe concieved a child in accorendce with the Seer's plan. Phoebe lost first Cole as they were forced to vanquish him to get rid of the Source and then their child as the Seer transfered the baby she considered her own to her and the resulting battle ended with both the Seer and the baby in her womb vanquished. When the Angel of Destiny offered them the chance to be rid of their powers, Phoebe agreed with her sisters that they should keep them. Charmed Lives No Rest for the Wicca Innocents Lost While her sisters are trying to track down innocents, Phoebe and Mika are at the park. Elise had an idea for a publicity stunt to help The Bay Mirror and since PJ kept Phoebe home all day on the day of the meeting, Phoebe was never given a say in it. They signed Phoebe up online to be a minister of the Church of Love and Light so that she could marry a bunch of couples in the park. It worked and Phoebe finds herself in the park, uncomfortable about the whole thing. Coop shows up just as she is trying to deal with the fact that she's just got her empath power back due to a blinding amount of love eminating from a couple. She gets talked into going through with it when she gets to talking with the couple, Romeo and Juliet who are trying to break a curse accidentally put on them by William Shakespeare when he wrote their story with a quill made out of a phoenix feather. After a little further talk from Juliet she actually feels good about the idea and gladly goes through with it. When she arrives at the manor she finds it filled with people starting with Tyler's family and going from there including Max Franklin who greets her as the three sisters enter the room. Mortal Enemies Unnatural Resources Morality Bites Back The Heir Up There Phoebe helps Piper try to control the furniture as Melinda orbs it around. Oh, Henry The All or Nothing Three Little Wiccans Last Witch Effort The Charmed Offensive Piper's Place Phoebe had lunch with Piper, but when they planned to part ways, Piper popped up, again. It turned out that it was one of the clones rather than Piper. The clone follows her to The Bay Mirror and won't leave. When she finds out, she claims she got the clingy clone. Cupid's Harrow Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Phoebe is over at the manor visiting with her sisters when Paige interupts a conversation with Piper to bring them to her house which is on fire. Phoebe gets a premonition off a piece of paper the police found at the scene and they go to meet with Montgomery Knox the teacher of an alternative magical school which he claims is neutral. When Tam proves that she was the one who started the fire, Phoebe is orbed to Magic School where she also gets to witness Kat come into her powers. The Heavens Can Wait Family Shatters Four's Company Crossed, Triple-Crossed The Old Witcheroo Quotes Volume 1 *"Death tends to bring out my dark humor." - No Rest for the Wicca *"Honey, come put the fear of cupid in them." - Mortal Enemies Volume 2 *"At least she didn't conjure up a dragon." - The Heir Up There Volume 3 *"Don't 'Hello, Phoebe' me. You're supposed to be dead. - Family Shatters Volume 4 Gallery Phoebe 18.png|The Sourcebook Phoebe 03.png|Charmed Lives Phoebe 04.png|No Rest for the Wicca Phoebe 05.png|No Rest for the Wicca Phoebe 06.png|Innocents Lost Phoebe 07.png|Mortal Enemies Phoebe 08.png|Mortal Enemies Phoebe 09.png|Unnatural Resources Phoebe 10.png|Morality Bites Back Phoebe 02.png|Morality Bites Back Phoebe 01.png|The Heir Up There Phoebe 11.png|Oh, Henry Phoebe 12.png|The All or Nothing Phoebe 13.png|Three Little Wiccans Phoebe 14.png|Three Little Wiccans Phoebe 15.png|Last Witch Effort - Portrait Phoebe 16.png|Last Witch Effort Phoebe 17.png|The Charmed Offensive Phoebe 19.png|Piper's Place Phoebe 20.png|Cupid's Harrow Phoebe 21.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Phoebe 24.png|The Heavens Can Wait Phoebe 23.png|The Heavens Can Wait Flashback Phoebe 22.png|Family Shatters FC Phoebe.jpg|Four's Company Category:TV Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Halliwell Family Category:Warren Witches Category:Witch Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:The Bay Mirror Employees